


Pick up the Phone

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is used to hearing Spock's voice when he calls to check in with the ship, and becomes very concerned when one day he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick up the Phone

The planet was lush, green, and hot. Jim hoped the ship had found a source of fresh water by now their packs were running low.

“Kirk to Enterprise.”

“Scott here, sir.”

“Spo-er, Mr. Scott, progress report.”

Scotty rambled on about something or other, but Jim was no longer listening. All he could think about was that Spock hadn’t answered his call. He hadn’t said Kirk to Spock or anything like that, but Spock was always the one who answered anyway, it was just the way things worked, why didn’t he now? The obvious answer was of course, that since Scotty was in charge, Spock wasn’t on the bridge. It was within regulations that Scotty takeover command when Spock wasn’t available, but Spock should have been available. Well whatever it was that had taken Spock away from the bridge it couldn’t be anything serious Jim reassured himself. McCoy was onboard as well and would have contacted him if something had happened.

“Thanks, Scotty, Kirk out.”

With each progress report and check in point though Jim couldn’t help, but become more and more concerned. He realized that he had come to feel that Spock was the rock in his world, always there without fail, a constant reassurance that he could lean on through anything. He missed hearing his voice telling him statistics, or some theory on the planet, or even getting into a debate about the planet’s culture. The fifth time he called up and it was once again Scotty who answered Jim decided that nothing was different about this mission than any other. Therefore there should be no reason Spock wasn’t answering his calls. Something had to be wrong.

When they beamed back up again at last Jim was practically bouncing on his heels as Doctor McCoy checked them over.

“Bones, where’s Spock?”

“Don’t know, don’t care.”

Jim blew out a breath and stalked off in frustration.

“Jim, I wasn’t finished!”

Outside the room he found the nearest computer terminal.

“Computer, location of Mr. Spock.”

“Commander Spock is located in science lab 14.”

Jim was grateful that the hallways were empty, because none of his crew had to see him make an idiot of himself as he ran through the corridors arrived at the lab in record time… only to find Spock sitting in a chair hunched over a scanner.

“Spock.”

Spock turned his chair around to face Jim.

“Captain, I trust the survey mission went well?”

“You weren’t on the bridge today.”

“Yes, unfortunately Lieutenant McGyvers exhibited symptoms of Levodian flu this morning and went to sickbay. As science officer it was my duty to replace her in her duties until such time as she can return to her station.”

“Oh,” Jim said, suddenly feeling very stupid for getting so worked up over nothing.

Spock got up from his chair and stumbled slightly away from the table, putting one hand to his head.

“Hey, are you all right?”

“My apologies, Captain, the aliment does seem to be rather contagious.”

“Come with me.”

Jim slipped one arm around Spock’s shoulders and steered him out of the room.

“Captain, this flu has a standard incubation time of 29 hours. I do not require medical attention.”

Jim snorted. “Good because no way am I letting Bones stick you with a bunch of hypos to knock you out after I just spent the whole day not hearing your voice.”

“We were only apart for 10.7 hours, Captain, I do not understand how you can miss anything about me in such a short period.”

“I realized I’ve gotten used to you always being there and not having contact with you on the mission today was jarring that’s all.”

“If you feel my combined duties are a hindrance, Captain, I can promote DeSalle to science officer.”

“No, no, Spock, this has nothing to do with work. This is strictly personal. It was just weird not to have you there today. So to make up for it I want to spend our off duty time together. I can get yeoman what’s her name to bring food to my quarters if you’re hungry so you don’t have to worry about infecting anyone else. The new chess set I got at Starbase 10 is finally out of the box, and who knows I might actually have a chance to win this time.”

“I find that statistically unlikely, Jim, but thank you.”

“Hey, you’re always there for me I figure I should do the same.”

The End


End file.
